Drawn to Life: the Never Ending World
by Dreamer-Sara
Summary: The Creator is the one who had created the world, its wonders, and all its inhabitants, including the Raposa. But one day, the Creator had left them and their town has been falling into darkness. What hope is left now that the Creator is gone?
1. Introduction

**Drawn to Life**

By the Creator

* * *

The Creator - Unknown God-like person is the one who created the universe that the Raposa live in by the means of a book called The Book of Life, which co-exists in both worlds. After the book had been damaged, the Creator had left the Raposa to fend for themselves. By the hopeful prayers of Mari, however, the Creator has returned to what's left of the village, created a hero, and resumes to help save the Raposa.

Mari, daughter of the Mayor - The only one who prayed and kept her hope that the Creator would return. She is very good friends with Jowee and one of the few whom the Creator first answered since s/he left.

Jowee, Mari's best friend - Adventures and a little troublemaker, he is another one of the few the Creator first answered.

The Mayor - He leads the town and helps them with their problems. However, since the Creator had left them, he has had trouble and all but Jowee and Mari have left.

The Mannequin - A new creation of the Creator but has been incomplete since s/he left. Locked in the Creation Hall, what will it be able to accomplish? What is its destiny?

* * *

**Mannequin's PoV.**

The room was small and filled with books. Books of old and new adventures, books on creatures big and small. But the one whom no one has seen, yet knows exists is the Creator, the one who formed our world, the world of the Raposa.

My figure was still and lifeless. I am simply a doll - a pawn the Creator has yet to mold. But before the Creator could complete me, an accident had occured and the Creator sealed me in this room, perhaps fearing I would come to harm. For now I sit and wait. The Creator has told me that one day, my time will come, the moment I'll come to life is approaching. Years have gone by. I still sleep - Waiting for the time of my destiny to arrive...

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters, settings and such of Drawn to Life or its concepts and main stories. I do, however, own what's created during this story, or something along those lines. I'm confused** now!

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**P.S.: Reviews are welcomed! No flaming please! ^^**


	2. The Creator Returns

**Drawn to Life

* * *

**

The Mayor's PoV

There are many stories, all with tales of their own. Some of fame and fortune; some of hardships and special moments.

But this story is very special.

Long ago, a powerful book was found. From that book a being drew and designed a new universe, the universe in which we live in. This particular being is called "The Creator" and the book of the Creator was called "The Book of Life."

Everything the Creator drew in that book came to life.

The sphere known as our planet.

The trees of our forest.

Even we Raposa were created by the means of the book.

But one day, the Creator left our village and us Raposa. The darkness and it's shadows soon began to invade due to the absence, swallowing whatever it can. The sun and the moon have disappeared. The stars have faded in the endless sky; soon, even the Eternal Flame, the only thing that can weakend the darkness, withered and died in the winds. Soon, family by family, each Raposa began to leave town to search for better homes. This town has become empty. Perhaps the Creator has abandoned us...

Over world PoV (Normal PoV)

"That can't be true!" Mari said once her father finished. "If the Creator had left us than none of us would be here now!"

"You really think so Mari?" Jowee asked, looking at her a little doubtfully. "The shadows have been drawing closer and closer." Suddenly, he grinned. "'Drawn! Drawing!' That's funny!" He laughed at his own joke.

The Mayor hit his cane on the floor. "Jowee, these are not times to fool around! The events that have happen to us and the other Raposa are of a great deal of importance!"

"But, dad, what if we could defeat the darkness!" Mari smiled brightly, a look of determination on her face. "What if the Creator has never left us!"

"Nonsense!" Mari's smile fell upon her father's voice. "If the Creator had not left none of this would be happening. The darkness would be long gone. All we can do is try to survive... " And with that said, the Mayor got up from his seat to leave. "I'm going to check on Isaac and his family. You stay here in the house, Mari."

Mari pouted once her father left. "How could he be so doubtful?!" she fumed.

Jowee tried to smile but it camee out pretty small. "Don't worry, Mari," he tried to comfort but soon she started crying. "Mari?" he repeated worriedly.

"HE'S WRONG!" she suddenly yelled and ran off into her room.

Jowee just sat there, glumly staring at the ground. "How can you hope for something immpossible?" he muttered to himself before heading home. There just wasn't anything more to say.

* * *

Mari's Room

"That just can't be true..." Mari tried to convince herself but she could feel the tears of doubt and disappointment beginning to form. "The Creator would leave us, not for no reason. He will help us - right?" Suddenly, her throat felt like a lump was stuck inside it. She couldn't take it anymore! "Creator! Have you really left us?! Are we here only to suffer?! ANSWER ME!" Mari flopped onto her bed and began to sob. "WHY AREN'T YOU DOING ANYTHING?! WHY WON'T YOU HELP US?!" Mari cried and cried and cried. Soon she fell asleep from crying so much. And then-

"Mari, I am here to help you," a voice called,

Startled, Mari woke up and looked around for the voice. "Who's there?!" she whimpered, trying to hide her fear.

The voice had instantly recognised her fear. "Do not be affraid, young Raposa. It is me, the Creator," the voice said soothingly.

Mari smiled instantly. "Creator! Youhave returned!" she cheered in sheer delight. She jumped off her bed as her hope began to return. "I knew you would come back to help us!"

"Mari," the Creator calmed her and she listened. "In order for me to assist you, I need you to gather the villagers and head for Creation Hall."

"No problem! I'll get them all to come ASAP!" She ran out the door, full of confidence now that she had the Creator watching over them all once again.


	3. Belief

**Drawn to Life**

* * *

Jowee's PoV

"I wonder if Mari's okay?" I wondered, sitting on my bed. "She looked pretty upset." I shook my head to scare the thought away. "Nah! She's a very strong Rapo. She's fine." I smiled to myself for a while before I felt it fall. "Mari..."

* * *

Over World

Mari skipped to Jowee's house as fast as she could. She knew exactly who she would tell about the Creator's return first! But when Mari came to the door, it was locked! "Oh," she sighed a little disappointed but her hopes were renewed when she looked toward the white sky. "Creator! Could you knock on the door? I'm sure Jowee is asleep!" The Creator didn't say anything. For a second, Mari seemed unsure of what she heard earlier but then she heard a knock at the door (she was about two feet away). Jowee came out not long afterwards.

"Mari, why aren't you back at the Mayor's?" he asked with concerned but Mari ignored his question.

"Jowee! I heard the Creator!" she anounced with pure joy. Stunned and surprised, Jowee just stared.

"Are you sure?" he asked in shock but Mari had run off to tell her dad. "I better follow her..." he muttered abd chased after the Raposa.

At the Entrance

The Mayor was having problems of his own. "Please wait!" he pleaded two Rapos. They were about to leave. "If we look together we'll be able to find Cindi!"

"I'm sorry, Mayor," the Raposa with thick white glasses appologized. "We need to leave anyway. You understand, right?" The Raposa didn't wait for the Mayor's answer and left.

"I'm sorry, Mayor," the female Raposa told the sad Mayor before she too had left across the bridge.

Mari stepped up to her father, completely unaware that they had left. "Dad!" she called out, Jowee close behind.

The Mayor smiled a little. Even though he was unhappy that Mari didn't listen, now was a good time to see her smile. "Ah, Mari and Jowee. I can count on you not leaving me," he said but Mari wasn't exactly listening.

"Dad, the Creator spoke to me!" she cheered.

The Mayor's face becamed shocked. "The Creator spoke to you?!"

"Yes! He told me to bring the villagers to Creation Hall!"

The Mayor's shock was soon replaced by doubt. "You must have been imagining things," he said to her gentely but Mari protested.

"I was NOT!" she shouted. "Don't you believe me?!"

The Mayor just shook his head. "Mari, I have no time for this. We must find Cindi." And again, he left his daughter alone.

"Argh, he doesn't listen to me!" Mari growled and turned to Jowee. "You believe me, right Jowee?" she smiled.

The face that Jowee had, though, wasn't the one she hoped for. "M-maybe we should listen to your dad, Mari," he told her, only to make her angrier.

"Fine! Don't believe me! I'll go by myself!" she cried, her tears beginning to form again. "No wonder the Creator left us!" And she ran off.

Jowee sighed to himself in frustration. "Good going, man," he scolded himself. "Went and made her cry." Then he hurried after his best, and only friend.


	4. Something from a Doll

**Drawn to Life**

* * *

Over View

"This stinks! No one believes me!" Mari cried, running down the path until she got to the Town Hall. "Jowee... Even you... I'll just go by myself!" She was about to start walking again when she heard someone running to her - It was Jowee! "J-Jowee?!"

"Just because I said those things, it doesn't mean I won't be there by your side!" he smiled at Mari.

The little Raposa girl smiled back. "Jowee..."

"Come on, Mari! Let's go to the Creation Hall!" Jowee said, grabbing her arm.

"Y-yeah!"

At Creation Hall

"Hm. I wonder how we're gonna open this..." Mari wondered. The Creation Hall was still closed shut. "What sre we supposed to do?"

Jowee, already trying hard to force it open, sat on the doorstep, panting. "It won't budge. The Creator sure put a strong seal."

Mari just laughed. "Well, he is the Creator! It should be strong!" she reminded him. She then turned to the sky. "Creator... If you can hear, please undo the seal..."

Jowee looked her curiously. "Hey, Mari, who are you talking to?" he asked.

Before Mari could answer though, the seal had already been undone! "Wha-how?!" Jowee stammered, making Mari laugh again.

"Come on, Jowee, let's go in!" she smiled, this time taking his arm as well.

Inside

"Hey, Mari, what are we looking for?" Jowee asked, looking through the large piles of books.

"I don't know," Mari replied, looking along the book shelves. "I wonder what."

"Mari, the mannequin in the corner," a voice called to them. "Go to it."

"Wha-what was that voice?!" Jowee panicked but went over to the mannequin anyway.

"W-why?" Mari asked the Creator. "What's going on?"

"Mari, your father is in danger."

"What?! Dad?! Why?! What's going to happen?!"

"The darkness is on its way and a great force is with them. If we don't do something soon, they all will be in danger."

"T-t-that can't be true!" Mari said in shock. "What will we do...?"

"The Mayor, Issac, and the other Raposa-" Jowee cried but the Creator continued.

"Fear not. I will create a hero out of this doll. It shall protect you all."

A soft *tinkle* sound went though the air followed by a gentle wind. Along the wind's current, sparkles of rainbow colored dust floated along it and around the mannequin as it was carefully lifted into the air. Then, a white light appeared.

* * *

"Mannequin. Sleep no longer."

That voice. I know it. I opened my mind to see I had been surrounded by a pure, white glow. _Creator..._

"Mannequin, your time to fulfill your destiny has arrived."

_So, it's finally come._ _Creator__, I'm ready._

Good.

A soft, gentle wind wrapped itself around me, many rainbow colors joining my body. I felt really scared for some reason. _C-creator, what's this?!_

"Hush, my mannequin. Just relax.A new form is in order."

_New form? _I thought to myself and before I knew it a flash of white light erupted-


	5. The Name

Drawn to Life

* * *

Overview

Once the light that surrounded the doll dimmed, Mari and Jowie opened their eyes. Right there in front of them, the mannequin had definetly changed. It grew almost Raposa-like ears, a soft peach complexion, and buttons for eyes. Covering its' body, it now wore a leaf green long sleeved sweater-shirt, blue pants, and black shoes. All in all, it looked kind of girly.

"_This? _This is our great hero?" Jowee asked amusedly. Mari jabbed him in the side.

"Hello! My name is Mari! What's yours?" she asked politely.

The mannequin did not respond.

"Um? Can you talk?"

It shook its head.

The Creator spoke up again. "The mannequin, unfortunately, will be incapable of speech for some time. Until then, she will remain mute."

"Oh. I guess we all have our flaws, huh?" Mari questioned. "Now for a name..."

Jowee snapped his fingers. "How about Kitsune? She has the ears of a fox after all!" The mannequin "rolled" its button eyes. "I'll take that as a no..."

Mari sighed. "Oh, Jowee. You're not very good with names. Um... What about Yinna?"

Jowee turned to her. "And you said my suggestion was bad," he whispered.

"Don't be mean, Jowee!" The mannequin tugged on Mari's arm, it's "eye" sparkling in the light. The Raposa smiled. "You like that name, don't you?" The doll nodded enthusiastically. "Then, it's decided! You're name will be Yinna! Let's go introduce you to father!" The spirited Raposa puled Yinna with her before the mannequin could even nod a reply.

"Hey, Mari! Wait for me!" Jowee called out and chased after them.

None of them heard the Creator sigh. "They're this world's last hope. Please. Do you're best."


	6. HIATUS Did I spell that right? :?

[ALERT][ALERT]

Unless you haven't noticed, Drawn to Life: the Never Ending World, is under hiatus and while be until I can get many other stories and ideas out of the way. Especially on my deviant. I'm sorry! -"

Please help yourself to looking at my pictures and stuff on deviantart. My account is narcissus-31st. But be warned: I'm **very** behind there too.

Again, sorry! DXDXDX


End file.
